foxtonmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Nova Imperium Romanum
The Nova Imperium Romanum '''(English: New Roman Empire) or the '''Nova Imperii (English: New Empire) is a fairly new nation bordered by Furvatzka and Yogville to the west, and the United States of Blastopolis to the north. It is also the second largest country in the world and was previously the Res Publica Rhomaion. Its current ruler is Koopers. History The current land of the Nova Imperii was first inhabited by the Missapotamians under the rule of user missa922. It only lasted a month due to devastating financial crises. After the fall of Missapotamia, no one was in a powerful enough state to establish hegemony over the land. In July of 2014, the land was officially granted to Mohammed al-Koopar (Koopers), who established a dictatorship known as the Yugoslav Republic of Nogerbabwe. Nogerbabwe lasted for about three months, and the land was mostly afforestated following the fall of Missapotamia into mostly inhospitable jungles and taiga. On September 19th, 2014, Koopers crashed a passenger plane into the Empire State Building in the United States of Blastopolis. He is said to have chanted "Allahu Akbar" (Arabic for "God is Great") seconds before crashing into the tower. The attack left 8 people dead, 5 injured and caused a large amount of damage to infrastructure. This earned Koopers a devastating reputation with the citizens of the world and as a result, several nations formed a coalition against him. After a brief civil war between the Romae-Byzantion faction and the state-owned mercenaries of Nogerbabwe, Koopers had defected to the Romae-Byzantion faction after a prophecy, converted to Orthodoxy and declared himself Basileus of the Res Publica Rhomaion, a quasi-successor to the Byzantine Empire and Roman Republic. This new state was purported to be a republic but in reality the dynasts had all the power. The new constitutional monarchy of the Res Publica Rhomaion was barely an improvement from Nogerbabwe, however. The Basileus had converted to Hellenic Polytheism and banned all elements heresy and heathenism in the government, causing unrest with the magistrates in the country. Infrastructure was limited, and later on the legitimacy of the Basileus was being challenged by pretenders, all having greater claim to the Byzantine and Roman thrones than the monarch. The nation was one of the weakest in the entire world, and could not develop its armies after the Rhomaion Treaty. Basileus Koopers had no longer taken care of his nation, handing all power to the corrupt governors as well as indulging in avaricious activities. Meanwhile, the Nova Roma pretender clan under the rule of Koopius had begun to consolidate their power in the Rhomaion hinterlands. Koopius was a black, a relative of the Basileus, but also claimed matrilineal descent from Julius Nepos (the last ever Western Roman emperor). Koopius had gained enough support and popularity with the citizens and within government circles that on July 1st, 2015, he was able to remove the Basileus from his throne, designed a new flag and proclaimed himself Consul-Imperator of the Nova Imperium Romanum, an official successor of the old Roman Empire with some Greek elements. Koopius was still a despot who was a Hellenic polytheist himself, but in contrast to the ancien régime he allowed the government to convert back to Orthodoxy and made his country officially secular Koopius immediately began changing the nation. He has several plans to further develop the Nova Imperii. On July 9th, 2015, Koopers informally inherited the land of Turkminestan, which he split with Furvatzka. As of July 15th, 2015 he has undertaken the plan of establishing a man-made archipelago under the name of the Roman Overseas Territory of Azania and al-Gharb (or Roman Western Overseas Territory; R.W.O.T), where willing refugees, mostly of African and Turkmine descent, will be sent to create a fresh, new start there soon. Politics The politics of the Nova Imperii are dominated by the Consul-Imperator, the highest position in the government, who can strike down any government decision at once. Every city has autonomy to some extent, and the Roman Overseas Territory of Azania and al-Gharb can appoint its own ruler as long as they maintain vassaldom to the throne of the Consul-Imperator. Any talented citizen can work his/her way up the ranks of the official government, but they can not become the Consul-Imperator unless he follows Hellenic Polytheism (see more in Demographics) or is part of the Nova Roma faction and must be approved by the Senate. If a Consul-Imperator dies out, a new one will be appointed that fits the same description. Economy (economy) Demographics The Nova Imperii is 50% (New) Roman, which is a unique blend of the Greco-Roman peoples. The second largest ethnic group are the Black Africans (Aithiopians), who have ties to Koopius and Basileus Koopers. The third largest group are the "assimulari", the assimilated or attuned Roman citizens who are mostly of Turkmine Arab (Nabataean) or Orthodox-adhering descent who have been accepted into the population. The last ethnic group, "Other", have no cultural ties to the Romans or Assimilated Romans and are most likely of Furvatzkan or Blastopian descent. List of Metropolitan Areas by Size #Regalia-Leptis Magna #Occidens Yogvillium #Palmyra Language The official languages of the Nova Imperii are Latin, Greek, and English, which are all spoken to some degree by the citizens. Arabic is a recognized language of the empire, being spoken by residents in former Turkminestan and the R.W.O.T., Armenian and Amharic are also recognized languages and are spoken by some of the people who follow Orthodox Christianity. Religion The religion of the Nova Imperii is officially secular, but as stated, the Consul-Imperator has to follow Hellenic Polytheism, which is not restricted to Hellenistic beliefs but also means any polytheistic or henotheistic religion followed by any Roman in antiquity. Most of the citizens follow Orthodox Christianity. Islam has a small following in the R.W.O.T. and in former Turkminestan. Culture